IMPREGNIONS-NOUS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder" Oscar Wilde. OS SasuNaru day 2018


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : Hatsukoi00**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance & Surnaturel **  
**Influences : Bright + séries surnaturelles (TW – TVD - TO …)  
Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Info : J'ai écrit cette histoire, il y a plusieurs mois, je n'en suis pas aussi fière qu'au début mais je tenais quand même à la poster vu le temps que j'y avais passé xD. Je vous préviens je l'a trouve assez répétitif et jusqu'à 2min de la poster, j'ai hésité. j'ai essayé un nouveau genre ( surnaturel ) et style ( plus de description et dvlp et moins de blabla ) mais je crois sincèrement que je me suis foiré, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je l'avais écrit suite aux nombreuses séries surnaturelles qui venaient de se terminer. Je voulais les faire vivre encore un petit peu à travers nos deux amoureux. Voilà, vous verrez, les créatures ne sont pas sorties de mon imagination, elles appartiennent aux séries ou aux différentes légendes. Pour un OS, je trouvais ça mieux de prendre des espèces que vous connaissez déjà et que vous aimez surement. J'ai quand même fait un glossaire pour faire une piqûre de rappel.**

 **Glossaire :**

* **Kitsune : Au** **Japon** **, il désigne un** **renard** **, un esprit surnaturel (animal polymorphe)**

* **Loup garou : Humain capable de se** **transformer** **, partiellement ou complètement, en** **loup** **. Une morsure d'un loup-garou contient un venin très puissant et très toxique pour les vampires. C'est le seul moyen pour les loups-garous de tuer les vampires. Après qu'un vampire est mordu, il succombe à la folie et a aussi des visions du passé qu'il confond avec le présent.**

 ***** **Chien-loup : Loup-garou ayant perdu toute humanité et redevenu animal.**

* **Vampire : Créatures issues de la mythologie. Suivant différents folklores et selon la superstition la plus courante, ce** **mort-vivant** **se nourrit du sang des vivants afin d'en tirer sa force vitale.**

 ***** **Hybride : Mi loup-garou/mi-vampire**

* **Originel : Les vampires originels, ou simplement les Originels sont un groupe de puissants vampires connus pour être les premiers de leurs lignées et ainsi la première génération de vampires. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts et leurs pouvoirs sont plus puissants que ceux des autres vampires. Quand l'un d'eux meurt, sa lignée s'éteint avec lui.**

* **Polymorphe : Un polymorphe (ou** **métamorphe** **) est un être ayant la capacité de modifier son apparence physique.**

* **Kanima : Comme le loup, le Kanima est une créature sociale, mais là où le loup cherche une meute le Kanima cherche un maître. Le Kanima, une arme de vengeance, est utilisée pour se soumettre à son maître. Sa capacité première est de paralyser ses victimes d'une simple griffure.**

* **Sirène : D'apparence humaine, les sirènes peuvent prendre le contrôle du corps et de l'esprit de ses victimes d'un simple chant. Son cri paralyse et détruit l'organisme intérieur.**

* **Coyote-garou : Les coyotes-garous sont des créatures mythologiques qui possèdent des capacités surhumaines. Les coyotes garous sont assez similaires aux loups garous. Ils sont une variante des loups garous.**

* **Chien de l'enfer : Créatures chargées de ramener les âmes en** **Enfer** **. N'importe quelle créature peut commander un chien de l'Enfer.**

* * *

 _Il fut un temps où les humains dominaient le monde. Les années passant, les créatures de l'ombre devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses et se multiplièrent jusqu'à inverser la tendance. Les plus faibles moururent ou furent transformés en créatures tandis que les sorcières et les chasseurs restèrent les dernières catégories d'humains sur terre. Les vampires, avec à leur tête la famille Uchiha, furent les premières créatures à s'élever. Les loups-garous, coyotes- garous, polymorphes, kanimas et autres créatures surnaturelles suivirent. Chacune désirait le pouvoir et combattait pour l'obtenir. Une seule créature, rare, possédait un pouvoir plus grand que tous les autres et rivalisait avec la famille la plus puissante des vampires : Le kyûbi no kistune._

La fête battait son plein. Ce soir, comme tous les premiers samedis de chaque mois, Konoha accueillait toutes les créatures surnaturelles du pays du feu et même des pays voisins. Ce moment de répit permettait de calmer les tensions présentes entre les différentes espèces - ce n'était pas un secret que les vampires et les loups-garous se détestaient, de même que les hybrides, rejetés par les deux espèces, se dressaient contre les coyotes-garous. De même, les polymorphes et les kanimas étaient considérés comme des erreurs de la nature et tentaient, lors de ces soirées, de changer les idées reçues. Le tout était encadré par de puissants sorcières et chasseurs, présents pour éviter tous débordements, qui avaient souvent eu lieu au commencement de ces soirées.

Les fondateurs, deux hommes et une femme, avaient créé ces moments de répit pour apprendre aux créatures que, malgré leurs différences, elles étaient semblables. Elles pouvaient aimer et détester, ressentir autant de haine que de bonheur, enfanter, vieillir, être blessées et même mourir. Les affrontements entre les espèces remontaient à des décennies et aujourd'hui, ils maintenaient les combats seulement par orgueil.

Orochimaru était l'un des trois fondateurs, un puissant vampire qui avait réussi à rester en vie malgré la disparition de son originel. Jiraya représentait toutes les espèces animales qui se transformaient, et Tsunade était la porte-parole de toutes les autres catégories de races. Ils avaient appelé à la réconciliation et si, au départ, les choses n'étaient pas gagnées car beaucoup en profitaient pour continuer à s'affronter sur un terrain neutre, après de multiples essais et redressements, les trois Sannins comme tout le monde les nommait, avaient réussi à instaurer un armistice mensuel. Contre toute attente, certaines personnes, plutôt suiveuses hors de ce lieu, s'étaient révélées meneuses, entraînant les autres à conclure des traités de paix et autres contrats ou alliances entre espèces. Le monde commençait doucement à changer sous leurs yeux et ils s'en félicitaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Tsunade sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre la fête qui se déroulait plus bas. D'un pas assuré, elle descendit les escaliers, faisant résonner ses talons contre les marches. Elle portait une robe moulante noire, sans manches mais fendue sur les côtés, le tissu remontant jusqu'à son cou, créant un collier. Sa forte poitrine était mise en valeur par la transparence du décolleté. Ses cheveux, habituellement séparés en deux queues-de-cheval, étaient joliment remontés sur le côté dans un chignon tenu par une fleur rouge. Elle avait laissé deux mèches blondes encadrer son visage et sa frange était dégagée sur une partie de son front. Un simple bijou, un bracelet doré, habillait son bras et ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge fatal. Une polymorphe digne de ce nom.

\- Princesse.

Tsunade trouva directement son ami Jiraya qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Elle lui sourit avant de prendre la main qu'il tendait vers elle.

\- Toujours la même apparence à ce que je vois.

\- Et elle ne te déplaît toujours pas.

Jiraya vint frotter le bout de son nez froid contre sa joue pour la saluer et surtout lui confirmer qu'il aimait encore le physique du polymorphe. De son autre main, Tsunade caressa la chevelure argentée de son ami qui devenait une magnifique crinière quand il se transformait en un loup, impressionnant et majestueux pour tous.

Longtemps, il avait été une créature aquatique mais une morsure l'avait privé de ce côté, l'obligeant à réapprendre à vivre dans un autre corps. En effet, être mordu par un loup avait transformé son organisme, il ne savait pas encore comment cela était possible mais Jiraya supposait que le venin de la morsure avait neutralisé ses capacités aquatiques et prit sa place dans son corps. De visage, les quelques milliers d'années se devinaient mais son corps, encore bien entretenu, prouvait qu'il pouvait encore en supporter d'autres. Simplement habillé d'un polo rouge remonté sur ses avants bras et d'un pantalon kaki, il regretta de ne pas être mieux apprêté pour mériter d'avoir Tsunade à son bras.

\- Un jour, je vais lui tordre le cou après avoir sucé tout son sang, m'offrant un orgasme digne de ce nom. Morveux d'Uchiha.

Tsunade et Jiraya reportèrent leur attention sur le dernier créateur et ami de longue date qui arrivait à leurs côtés.

Orochimaru, le plus effrayant des vampires. Certains le pensaient croisé avec un serpent ou un kanima à cause de ses yeux en amande jaunes et sa longue langue qu'il aimait trimballer sur ses victimes avant de croquer leur jugulaire. Son androgynéité faisait autant peur que ses lubies expérimentales sur les corps de ses banques de sang.

Ils frissonnèrent de dégoût en imaginant ces pauvres personnes, heureusement qu'elles étaient déjà condamnées par la vie car oui, malgré la personnalité suspecte de ce vampire, il faisait honneur à son statut et respectait les règles pour montrer l'exemple. Sa peau blanche, caractéristique de son espèce, adoucissait le personnage mais peut-être un peu trop ou pas assez selon ses vis-à-vis. Il portait une simple tunique bleue et blanche pour la soirée, comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs, ne trouvant pas l'utilité de se faire plus beau pour une soirée.

A cet instant, Orochimaru était tellement énervé qu'il ordonna à ses cinq sbires, des chiens de l'enfer, de rester à ses côtes, les privant d'une belle soirée tranquille, comme lui l'était.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Refuser que tu uses de son corps pour tes expériences sexuelles interdites ?

Jiraya se moquait à demi, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait des vues sur le dernier des Uchiha.

\- Oui !

Tsunade soupira de lassitude, elle avait beau lui dire et redire, Orochimaru n'avait toujours pas compris. On ne choisissait pas Sasuke, c'était Sasuke qui choisissait. Chose assez rare. Le dernier des Uchiha descendait de la plus ancienne et prestigieuse famille de vampire : les Originels. Tout le monde connaissait le destin tragique de cette famille. L'aîné de la famille, Itachi Uchiha, avait perdu la tête sous la pression du patriarche qui l'obligeait à boire jour et nuit du sang pour obtenir le pouvoir absolu. Un jour, son meilleur ami et membre de sa famille, Shuishi l'avait laissé boire son sang car l'état et la culpabilité d'Itachi le blessaient et ils avaient découvert ensemble que boire le sang de sa famille augmentait considérablement leur pouvoir. Itachi en avait bu encore et encore, commençant à sombrer jusqu'à devenir fou et s'était attaqué à toute sa famille. Chacun mourut sous ses crocs, créant un véritable bain de sang. Lorsque Sasuke avait découvert le massacre, il avait à son tour été pris d'une folie meurtrière et il s'était attaqué à son frère, se retrouvant seul, figé, son aîné gisant à ses pieds, vidé de son sang. Sasuke avait récupéré toute la puissance de sa famille et la conservait dans son corps depuis. Si les premières années avaient été les plus compliquées pour contrôler cette soif de puissance, aujourd'hui, il en avait une complète maîtrise, se rassasiant quand son corps le lui rappelait. En effet, laisser la soif le contrôler pouvait le rendre fou, comme Itachi, mais s'en priver également alors il avait trouvé un juste milieu. Il se nourrissait comme Orochimaru sur des cadavres ou avec des poches de sang.

\- Abandonne Orochimaru. Il n'y a que lui qui boit et il ne voudra jamais avoir ton goût de mort dans la bouche.

\- La ferme vieux crapaud, cracha le vampire à son vieil ami.

Sur cette insulte, il partit s'enfermer dans son propre bureau. Jiraya rigola à gorge déployée tandis que Tsunade esquissa un sourire. Sachant bien que rien ne ferait sortir Orochimaru de sa cachette, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la fête sans lui.

Du regard, Sasuke suivit Tsunade et Jiraya qui venaient de se mêler à la foule. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Le dernier des Uchiha avait un très grand respect pour eux et Orochimaru, malgré qu'il refuse de se lier d'une quelconque façon à ce vampire pervers.

Juugo, un Kanima qui l'avait pris pour maître attira l'attention sur lui quand il commença à émettre des pulsions meurtrières et à se transformer. Tout le monde se recula précipitamment et Suigetsu, une sirène, se mit devant lui, prêt à l'arrêter même s'il se savait impuissant devant cette espèce qui pouvait le paralyser en un instant. Sasuke soupira intérieurement mais agit rapidement avant que la soirée ne soit interrompue et terminée. Un regard sombre et une envie meurtrière plus forte dans la direction de Juugo le calma instinctivement et il repartit dans la contemplation des visages qui remplissaient Konoha. Il entendit à peine les vampires à ses côtés et les autres créatures qui le félicitaient. Il s'en fichait. Il avait beau avoir des personnes qui l'admiraient, l'aimaient, le respectaient ou le craignaient, il se sentait seul. Beaucoup essayaient de le comprendre mais très peu y arrivaient alors il préférait rester seul. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait. Malgré son air froid et impassible qu'il s'était forgé avec les années, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une peur bleue de s'attacher et de créer des liens pour ensuite souffrir comme il avait souffert lors du meurtre de sa famille et celui de son aîné.

\- Yo ! s'écria un loup-garou en arrivant dans le cercle de Sasuke.

Sasuke lui jeta à peine un regard avant de replonger son nez dans son verre, préférant l'odeur de l'alcool plutôt que celui du chien mouillé. Il n'avait rien contre cette espèce et contre n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs mais certaines sentaient meilleur et savaient rester à leur place. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Kiba, le chef d'une meute atypique, en effet, chaque loup-garou était en binôme avec un chien-loup.

\- Toujours aussi glacial à ce que je vois. Sérieux, Uchiha qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retourne dans ton cercueil.

Quelques vampires montrèrent leurs dents pointues devant l'attaque verbale, mais Sasuke ne releva pas tout de suite et laissa les deux clans grogner comme à leurs habitudes. Cela se passait toujours de la même façon avant qu'ils calment leurs ardeurs et passent une bonne soirée, oubliant leurs différends de tous les jours.

\- Je retournerais dans mon cercueil quand tu resteras dans ta niche, le chiot.

Le chien-loup de Kiba, Akamaru, se hérissa et montra les crocs.

\- Couché, ordonna le loup-garou pour calmer son compagnon. Alala Uchiha, tu sais que je t'aime bien quand même.

Tout sourire, Kiba commença à profiter de la soirée, rejoignant les diverses conversations tandis que Sasuke laissa un rictus apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant ses semblables mais il avait énormément de respect pour le loup-garou surtout depuis sa première perte de contrôle - Au début, Sasuke avait réussi à se priver de sang mais la culpabilité, trop grande dans son cœur, de vivre et d'être puissant grâce au sang de son frère et, par intermédiaire, de sa famille, avait eu raison de sa retenue. La folie l'avait pris un soir de pleine lune. Il s'était égaré sur le territoire des loups qui l'avaient pris en chasse. Il en avait blessé quelques-uns avant d'abandonner toute résistance, espérant mourir. Contre toute attente, un Alpha s'était interposé à temps, ordonnant à tous ses semblables de rentrer chez eux. Cet Alpha était Kiba dans sa forme animale. Sasuke s'était laissé plaquer sur le dos, le loup-garou sur lui, une patte sur sa gorge et des crocs devant son visage. Ce dernier et l'Uchiha avaient communiqué par télépathie avant que Kiba reprenne sa forme humaine. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais en revanche, il se souvenait du corps nu sur lui, à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait plus eu d'odeur de chien mouillé, plus de combat entre leurs clans, plus rien excepté cette folie qui coulait encore dans ses veines et cet homme mi-humain, mi-bête, nu sur lui. La suite, prévisible, avait calmé sa folie et celle de Kiba par la même occasion. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé, ni éprouvé aucun désir l'un envers l'autre, mais cette nuit lui avait donné envie de vivre encore quelques années pour soulager sa culpabilité. Sa soif avait continué à grandir mais aujourd'hui il la contrôlait tant bien que mal avec des poches de sang humain et animal ou des cadavres.

Une odeur alléchante inconnue chatouilla les narines de toutes les personnes de la boite. Certains, discrets, d'autres moins, cherchèrent d'où elle provenait. Contre toute attente, Sasuke aussi réagit et la trouva aussitôt. Il dirigea son regard vers l'entrée de Konoha quand trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.

XxX

Naruto, accompagné de Karin et Nagato, passa la porte de Konoha.

Il avait longtemps hésité à venir dans cet endroit dont il avait entendu parler par Jiraya. Jiraya était un loup-garou qu'il avait rencontré lors de l'apparition de sa troisième queue, l'aidant à la maîtriser avant de l'envoyer au Mont Myôboku. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre cette créature mais il avait tout de suite eu une confiance aveugle en cet homme qui l'envoyait auprès de ses semblables pour apprendre à se contrôler. Là-bas, il avait rencontré Nagato qui, malgré un âge plus avancé que lui, ne possédait que cinq queues et Karin, qui venait à peine d'obtenir sa première queue. Tous les trois étaient des kitsunes, bien que lui ait enfin obtenu la forme finale : kyûbi no kitsune avec neuf queues. Selon les légendes, ils étaient craints ou respectés, dangereux, farceurs ou bienveillants. Naruto trouvait qu'ils étaient un peu de tout, cela dépendait dans quel environnement ils grandissaient et les personnes qui les entouraient. Il y avait plusieurs façons d'obtenir des queues : tous les 100 ans pour certains, la tristesse, la colère ou l'amour pouvait être des catalyseurs. Peu de personnes atteignaient la forme finale à neuf queues. Il s'agissait en général du renard le plus vieux et le plus puissant mais dans le cas de Naruto, il s'agissait d'un élu. Il les avait obtenues grâce à la pureté de son coeur et ce pouvoir absolu lui avait donné droit à l'omniscience, une capacité qu'il avait appris à contrôler au Mont Myôboku.

Tout le monde les regarda quand ils passèrent les portes de la boîte. Il jura entre ses dents car il ne tenait absolument pas à se faire remarquer, du moins pas avant d'avoir ciblé sa proie. Il avait masqué son odeur mais ses coéquipiers pas entièrement.

Il soupira intérieurement avant de balayer la salle des yeux, à la recherche de sa victime, celle avec qui il ferait l'amour pour satisfaire ses pulsions, avant de repartir dans sa tanière jusqu'aux prochaines chaleurs incontrôlables. Le seul hic, c'était qu'avec neuf queues, il devait trouver une personne capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs car la dernière n'avait pas réussi et un accident était survenu. Même si certains kitsunes se servaient de relations sexuelles pour se nourrir de la vie de leur proie, chez les Uzumaki, les kitsunes s'en servaient seulement pour calmer les chaleurs ou autres états de folies passagères, leur apportant quand même un regain d'énergie.

Avant même de croiser les yeux de quiconque, son instinct le guida dans un coin reculé de la boite et il tomba dans des yeux onyx. Une odeur de vampire remplit ses narines mais pas n'importe quel vampire : un originel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé rencontrer le dernier survivant du clan Uchiha, le seul être surnaturel capable de rivaliser avec son pouvoir. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et ses pupilles se fendirent, à la verticale, tandis qu'il relâchait intentionnellement sa première queue dans une aura orange. Elle se balança de droit à gauche avant de réintégrer son corps. Plusieurs personnes réagirent à ses phéromones mais une seule l'intéressa et au discret changement de couleur qu'il aperçut dans les onyx, il sut que l'originel n'était pas insensible à son charme. Cependant, il connaissait l'histoire des Uchiha et de la folie qu'habitait ce dernier. Le vouloir était risqué mais qu'importe, c'était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses attentes.

Il venait de choisir sa proie. Maintenant, il devait en devenir une.

Il lui sourit avant de détourner le regard et de partir en direction de Tsunade et Jiraya qu'il avait sentis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il allait faire patienter l'Uchiha pour attiser son désir.

\- Amusez-vous mais faites attention à bien choisir vos partenaires, mit en garde Naruto en s'adressant à ses compagnons.

\- Arrête de nous prendre pour des incapables, grogna Karin avant d'être la première à s'éloigner dans la foule de danseurs.

\- Tu ne restes pas loin ? s'assura Nagato.

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête avant de le pousser à profiter de la soirée alléchante qui s'offrait à eux. Ils se séparèrent et le blond partit saluer le loup-garou et la polymorphe d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que les deux Sannins le mettent en garde contre Sasuke Uchiha. Ils avaient compris son manège. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite, de toute façon, c'était trop tard, il avait choisi son partenaire pour la soirée et ne comptait pas en changer. De plus, personne dans la salle ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux mais surtout à ses narines flairant le pouvoir.

XxX

Sasuke se sentait bizarre depuis l'arrivée des trois renards. Il avait deviné leur nature en apercevant une queue sortir du corps de celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe, de toute façon, il n'avait eu de yeux que pour lui dès son entrée. Kiba confirma son intuition quand plusieurs personnes autour d'eux cherchèrent à savoir qui ils étaient. Le vampire vit le groupe se séparer, la fille se dirigea dans leur direction tandis que le deuxième garçon resta sur la piste de danse. Naruto, d'après le loup-garou, étreignit les Sannins comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des décennies avant de discuter joyeusement avec eux, lui jetant des petits regards discrets.

Il les observa quelques minutes avant que la kistune se poste devant lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Malgré l'air hautain qu'elle arborait et qui lui enlevait tout son charme, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme désirable. Elle portait des cuissardes noires ainsi qu'un mini short de la même couleur. Une ceinture rouge habillait le bout de tissu avec une boucle en forme de spiral, la couleur faisait écho à ses longs cheveux ramenés sur un côté de son visage et ses mitaines de motarde en cuir. Son haut était une veste courte ouverte sur sa poitrine cachée uniquement par un soutien-gorge noir. Elle était provocante, et pas seulement dans sa tenue vestimentaire.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour passer la nuit avec moi.

Si sa déclaration créa un silence dans le groupe de créatures, Sasuke l'ignora superbement car elle l'avait totalement désintéressé avec son ordre caché et Suigetsu se moqua d'elle de bon cœur. Cela ne plut visiblement pas à la jeune femme qui vit rouge et commença à faire monter la chaleur autour d'elle. Instinctivement, la sirène cracha un filet d'eau qui trempa la kitsune et provoqua les rires de tous. Avant qu'elle puisse libérer sa queue pour déchaîner sa fureur sur l'homme poisson, Naruto arriva à ses côtés, lui ordonnant de calmer ses ardeurs.

\- Et si tu allais aux toilettes, te sécher, suggéra-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter quand l'aura puissante de Naruto la fit plier avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle tourna les talons et s'éclipsa, honteuse et troublée. La puissance du Kyûbi la faisait paraître tellement faible avec son unique queue.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ? s'éleva la voix de Kiba.

Naruto sourit franchement en faisant une accolade à l'alpha. Ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus mais la joie que témoignaient leurs retrouvailles était non feinte. Ils s'appréciaient réellement. Le blond expliqua que Karin ne savait pas encore gérer ses chaleurs et qu'elle avait besoin d'être encadrée pour le moment. Ils échangèrent ensemble sans faire attention aux autres avant que Kiba ne présente officiellement le renard. Naruto se contenta d'un signe de tête pour tous, y compris à Sasuke qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de diriger ses onyx sur lui.

\- Elle va mettre combien de temps à se calmer ? se renseigna la sirène.

\- Un moment mais peut-être que ça mettrait moins de temps si tu allais l'aider.

Suigetsu sentit le piège mais il estima qu'il devait s'excuser, il s'était mal comporté devant la jeune fille. Il avait voulu attirer son attention mais pas de la bonne manière. Il se leva et prit la direction des toilettes pour dame.

Kiba regarda son ami en coin, il savait pourquoi il avait envoyé Suigetsu dans les bras de la kitsune mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Est-ce que cette sirène arriverait à maîtriser la queue de Karin comme lui avait essayé avec la sienne ? Au sourire que le blond lui rendit, il comprit que ce dernier savait ce qu'il faisait et que dans le cas contraire, il était aux aguets. Du moins, ce fut ce que les mouvements d'oreilles lui suggérèrent.

\- Dégage sale poisson, cracha Karin en sentant la sirène dans son dos.

Pourtant Suigetsu n'obéit pas et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle se retourna vers lui, enragée, des crocs sortant de sa bouche, les yeux rouges avec les pupilles fendues. Elle s'avança vers lui et quand il voulut bouger, elle sortit des chaînes de son corps pour le faire prisonnier à terre. Elle l'enjamba pour pouvoir lui faire du mal mais la sirène changea la forme de son corps pour passer à travers les chaînes puis interchangea leurs positions. Il la maintint au sol, plongeant ses yeux violets dans ceux qui souhaitaient le déchiqueter avant de happer les lèvres face à lui. Une mélodie résonna en elle et contre toute attente, Karin se détendit, relâchant une queue invisible et répondit au baiser avec fièvre.

* * *

\- Et d'un, murmura Kiba en sirotant son verre d'alcool.

Naruto ricana, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être à l'affût. Il se concentra sur Nagato qui dansait collé-serré avec une jeune femme qui se remarquait sur la piste de danse de par sa couleur de cheveux bleue. Il les vit s'embrasser tendrement. Naruto distinguait aisément les queues qui sortaient. Tout le monde les ressentait mais personne excepté lui ne pouvait les voir. Karin et Nagato n'avaient pas encore une maîtrise parfaite pour les matérialiser comme lui. Néanmoins, il n'était pas à l'aise. Les chaleurs étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur la raison de Nagato et la fille semblait avoir des difficultés à les gérer. Il s'apprêta à le rejoindre pour lui mettre un sceau de restriction comme il en avait eu enfant sur son ventre mais un homme apparu de nulle part pour se coller au dos du kitsune. Nagato se retrouvait à présent entre les deux personnes. Elles se penchèrent l'une sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avant que l'homme, visiblement roux avec des piercings de part et d'autre de son visage, décale le visage du renard pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Et de deux, continua Kiba. Maintenant détends-toi et amuse-toi.

Rassuré, Naruto se laissa aller contre la banquette sur laquelle, il était assis. C'est vrai que depuis le début de la soirée, il se concentrait sur ses amis pour être sûr que tout allait bien se passer pour eux et leurs chaleurs. Quand il ne sentit plus celles de Karin et que celles de Nagato se calmèrent, il se détendit complètement. Naruto tendit la main vers le premier verre sur la table devant lui. Il but cul sec, grimaçant de dégoût quand le liquide traversa son œsophage

\- Mon dieu c'est quoi, cette boisson infecte ? !

\- Du jus de carottes.

\- Mais c'est ignoble !

Un polymorphe rigola lui expliquant que depuis qu'il s'était transformé en lapin pour échapper à un prédateur, il adorait ce légume, ne pouvant s'en passer une journée.

Toujours parmi le groupe joyeux qui s'était formé, Sasuke regardait Juugo avec les loups et vampires discuter tranquillement tandis que le polymorphe, qui rigolait avec Naruto, s'éclipsa pour le laisser avec Kiba. Sasuke avait eu le temps d'observer et de cerner la personnalité de Naruto. C'était une personne soucieuse envers ses proches, avenante, agréable et qui semblait ne pas remarquer la différence des autres. Certes, cette soirée était organisée pour que toutes les créatures s'entendent entre elles mais personne ne baissait sa garde, tout le monde gardait une retenue, dans le regard. Une pointe de défis ou de crainte y était visible. Seulement pas chez le kitsune. Rien n'émanait de lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux et relâche ses phéromones en ébullition. Un coup de fouet. Une bourrasque de vent. Odeur que Sasuke ne s'attendait pas être aussi délicieuse et enivrante. Il ferma les yeux à son tour pour savourer discrètement mais quand il les rouvrit, il tomba dans les azurs intenses qui le fixaient.

\- C'est tout ou rien avec toi, lança Kiba, attirant l'attention sur lui. Tu ne veux pas baisser la dose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais de l'effet, le taquina le renard.

\- Évidemment mais pas question de retenter le coup, tu m'as fêlé plusieurs côtes la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de contrôler tes chaleurs et tu n'avais qu'une queue. D'ailleurs, tu en as combien maintenant ?

Naruto lança neuf vagues de phéromones de plus en plus fortes pour faire comprendre à Kiba qui s'étouffa dans son verre. Il le regarda avec des yeux choqués. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il les avait gagnées rapidement avec son entraînement au Mont et qu'il avait appris à les contrôler en temps calme mais en chaleur c'était plus compliqué.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu ne trouves personne ce soir pour t'aider ? Parce que tu es bien en chaleur ? s'enquit Kiba.

\- Oui je le suis et je pense que je vais aller détruire d'autres montagnes comme la dernière fois, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Alors c'était bien toi qui as ravagé le pays des montagnes ? J'avais senti ton odeur mais je n'étais pas sûr, tu as fait de sacrés dégâts, heureusement que les habitants avaient déserté depuis plusieurs années.

Le kitsune lui expliqua que son partenaire ne l'avait absolument pas contrôlé car il n'était pas assez puissant alors qu'il n'avait eu que sept queues et après ça il était retourné au Mont, s'enfermant à chaque chaleur. Kiba chercha à savoir pourquoi il sortait ce soir alors et venait ici prendre des risques, ce à quoi Naruto répondit que s'il ne trouvait personne, quelqu'un au Mont pouvait le rappeler instantanément pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

\- Mais je vais trouver, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce capable de maîtriser mes chaleurs.

Et tout en disant, il regarda Sasuke furtivement mais une sorcière arriva et sauta à son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Shion, une jeune sorcière qui était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait sauvé contre Môryô, un puissant sorcier qui avait essayé de la tuer pour absorber ses pouvoirs naissants. Naruto l'avait fait sans arrière-pensée, il avait juste senti une aura meurtrière près d'une grotte avant d'intervenir et repartir.

\- Moi, je le suis, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, faisant soupirer Kiba d'exaspération. Toi le chien, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

Naruto ne savait pas qu'elle et Kiba se connaissaient mais en les entendant se chamailler, il comprit que Shion était souvent dans les parages.

\- Et bien si on me le demandait, je dirais que tu n'as aucune chance avec Naruto, vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas fait pour être avec ta vampire !

Instinctivement, Kiba montra les crocs et sortit les griffes, poussant un cri qui fit taire tout le groupe et trembler certains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a le cabot ? La vérité blesse ?

Elle sourit méchamment, continuant à blesser le loup qui ne pouvait la contredire :

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu croises le regard d'une chatte et que tu t'imprègnes d'elle. Je suis tellement gentille que je vais même te dire son prénom pour que tu essayes de l'éviter si jamais tu l'entends : Tamaki.

\- La ferme !

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait un rêve magnifique, vous viviez ensemble, très heureux, ta Hyûga disparue complètement de ton esprit.

Naruto, qui sentait son ami prêt à arracher la tête de la sorcière, s'interposa et détendit l'atmosphère. Pour la plus grande joie de Shion, il l'invita à s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Collant son torse au dos féminin et son bassin aux reins, il posa même ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le loup le regarda stupéfait mais Naruto le rassura d'un fin rictus. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas aimé que la jeune femme blesse gratuitement son ami, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire d'amour impossible entre Kiba et Hinata, histoire qu'ils vivaient seulement dans les soirées organisées par les Sannins. Tous les loups s'imprégnaient un jour ou l'autre de leur âme-sœur et plus les années passaient, plus le couple redoutait ce moment fatidique. Shion jouait avec les sentiments de Kiba et pour cela, elle méritait une leçon.

Tandis que tout le monde repartait dans leur discussion, Sasuke regarda Naruto sourire à Kiba avant de rejeter gentiment Shion quand elle réclama un baiser. Il l'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras. Sasuke vit les mains bronzées remonter le bermuda rouge qu'elle portait jusqu'à ses cuisses pour qu'il touche un peu plus de peau, les muscles de ses bras roulèrent quand il l'entoura fermement et des lèvres charnues se frayèrent un chemin parmi les cheveux blonds pour trouver la fine oreille. Le vampire releva les yeux pour tomber dans les azurs qui le scrutaient intensément, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il cherchait à attirer son attention. C'était chose faite. Sasuke s'installa plus profondément dans la banquette, se détendant et desserrant ses jambes dans une position décontractée et invitant à la suite.

Les yeux bleus se transformèrent lentement, laissant place à une couleur rouge sang avec les pupilles noirs fendus. L'odeur alléchante de Naruto lui fouetta le visage et un gémissement l'obligea à se détourner. Shion, une main devant sa bouche retenait ses petits cris de plaisir, elle respirait fort, les yeux douloureusement fermés, et tremblait, ses jambes se resserrant sous la montée de désir plus que visible. Naruto était en train de transférer une partie de ses phéromones dans le corps de la sorcière qui visiblement ne le supportait pas. Sasuke sentait son excitation s'accroître en même temps que celle de la jeune femme. Depuis sa perte de contrôle et son moment avec Kiba, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un mais ça le prenait au ventre et un pique de folie traversa son cœur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ici et maintenant. Sa maîtrise fut mise à rude épreuve quand il rouvrit les yeux et que Naruto léchait l'oreille blanche. Sasuke regarda le kitsune et avait l'agréable sensation que toutes ses caresses lui étaient destinées, comme s'il était à la place de la sorcière. Chaque seconde passée augmentait son désir et sa folie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ?

Shion se leva brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, elle le traita de goujat avant de partir en courant. Elle entendit vaguement Kiba se moquer mais n'y prêta pas attention, Naruto s'était joué d'elle.

\- Merci, rigola Kiba

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Naruto en reprenant son apparence. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit, profite de l'instant présent et vis tout ce que tu peux avec elle pour ne rien regretter.

Et en disant ces mots, il dirigea son regard vers l'entrée où deux vampires apparurent. Hinata et Neji. Si personne ne connaissait leur lien de parenté, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux et pas seulement cousins. La peau pâle, les yeux blancs et les cheveux longs et noirs. Une beauté immortelle.

Kiba partit aussitôt à sa rencontre pour la ramener à eux. Naruto la salua rapidement car le loup l'accapara sans honte.

Sasuke accueillit sommairement Neji, le premier humain qu'il avait transformé. Il ne l'avait pas fait car il aimait Neji ou qu'ils avaient un quelconque lien, non, Neji avait voulu devenir un vampire pour protéger sa cousine et il l'avait fait devant cet amour inconditionnel. Neji avait alors transformé sa cousine et c'était le début de sa lignée mais il n'y ressentait aucune fierté, aucun soulagement, rien.

Naruto relâcha d'autres phéromones, attirant son attention mais Sasuke résista, il devait résister alors son vis-à-vis se leva pour se poster droit devant lui, visiblement impatient.

\- Je vais danser, tu m'accompagnes ?

Tout le monde comprit que Naruto avait choisi Sasuke mais on ne choisissait pas le vampire, c'est l'originel qui choisissait. Le kitsune n'attendit pas, il avait une certaine fierté tout de même.

\- Rejoins moi quand tu seras d'humeur, lança-t-il en tournant le dos.

Sasuke regarda Naruto partir, appréciant le balancement des hanches. Le renard s'arrêta avant de se perdre dans la foule et de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il se mit à danser langoureusement, pour lui. Pour l'attirer.

* * *

Naruto pouvait le sentir dans tout son corps, tout le monde le ressentait dans la boîte de nuit, cette envie furieuse émanant du vampire originel. Une envie aussi meurtrière qu'irrépressible, Naruto était en train de le rendre fou, provoquant cette folie qui le consumait et que les sorcières se tenaient prêtes à contrôler mais sans grande conviction. Certaines créatures continuaient de danser et profitaient tandis que d'autres attendaient le moment fatidique.

Sa tête lui tournait, ses chaleurs commençaient à prendre le dessus sur sa raison mais il voulait Sasuke pour les contrôler, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Fallait que ce soit lui parce que sinon ce soir, il ravagerait Konoha et ses environs en un battement de queue.

Naruto laissa sa fourrure feue se matérialiser autour de lui, ses yeux se fendirent et devinrent rouges puis plongèrent dans ceux de la même couleur qui le dévoraient. Il se sentit défaillir devant ce trop-plein de puissance, la sienne y faisant écho. Ça montait encore et encore en lui, jusqu'à bientôt explosé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rentrant ses crocs dans la chair qui s'ouvrit, laissant son sang s'écouler.

Naruto les sentit. Tous les vampires s'agitant pour venir le goûter mais il en fit abstraction quand le seul qu'il voulait se posta devant lui en une fraction de seconde, faisant comprendre à tous qu'il était chasse gardée. De toute façon, personne n'avait le cran de se mesurer à Sasuke Uchiha et sa folle soif.

Jiraya et Tsunade attendaient, tout comme les sorcières, prêts à intervenir en cas de déchaînement. Ils avaient prévenu Naruto quand il l'avait vu jeter un regard provocateur au vampire dès son arrivée. Le kitsune choisissait le pire en désirant l'originel mais ils savaient, mieux que personne, qu'ils étaient les deux êtres les plus puissants du monde surnaturel et que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour les contrôler, c'était eux-mêmes. Le loup et la polymorphe étaient d'ailleurs étonnés que Naruto et Sasuke ne se rencontrent que maintenant. Cependant, l'éventualité que les choses dégénèrent n'était pas à évincer. La difficulté résidait dans la capacité à se nourrir sans perdre le contrôle de soi tout en contrôlant celle de l'autre. Il fallait une maîtrise parfaite et une connaissance de soi et de son partenaire pour y arriver, chose qui semblait impensable quelques heures après avoir fait connaissance.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve ? !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Orochimaru qui avait apparemment décidé d'arrêter de bouder et était sorti de son bureau. Ce dernier regardait Sasuke lécher la lèvre du renard sous les yeux de tous et ça le fit bouillir. Alors comme ça, un sale kitsune allait lui voler son expérience sexuelle ? Il montra les dents et cracha son venin avant d'ordonner à ses cinq chiens d'arrêter le spectacle en volant l'âme de Naruto.

Les mains froides du vampire, posées sur ses hanches, le brûlaient à travers ses vêtements. Naruto laissa leur corps se balancer dans un rythme sensuel qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique sortant de la sono, ils allaient à leur propre rythme, dans une bulle que Naruto avait créée avec sa fourrure, les protégeant des autres. Une main remonta sur son torse avant d'agripper fortement sa nuque. Il fut hypnotisé par les yeux rouges de son prédateur ou peut-être, était-ce lui ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser si ce n'est les pupilles noires qui semblaient se diviser en trois virgules et tournoyer. Il perdit complètement la tête et la bascula sur le côté pour laisser sa nuque à la merci de son vis-à-vis, fermant les yeux.

Naruto savait qu'il ne devait pas mais s'il voulait avoir le vampire, s'accoupler et calmer ses chaleurs, il devait donner un peu de lui. C'était quelque chose d'intime et considérant ce qu'ils étaient, ça signifiait beaucoup mais Naruto pouvait bien se laisser mordre, ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke allait le laisser faire la même chose. Jamais Sasuke, l'originel, se lierait à vie avec un autre être. Car quand deux êtres surnaturels buvaient le sang de l'autre, se l'échangeant, ils créaient un lien ultime et éternel, un lien que toutes les autres créatures ressentaient et ne pouvaient briser. Ce lien les empêchait de s'unir à d'autres espèces sous risques de ressentir des maux et leur offrait la possibilité de ressentir la présence de sa moitié et les différentes humeurs. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'abandonner à lui. C'était l'un de ses pouvoirs, se rendre irrésistible et désirable au possible. Seulement, la vérité c'était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était actuellement le prédateur ou la proie. Naruto était celui qui avait provoqué sa folie, le choisissant comme partenaire pour calmer ses chaleurs et l'avait fait aller contre ses principes. Il était prêt à boire son sang jusqu'à être complètement rassasié et guérir cette folie qui pourrait tuer le kitsune entre ses bras. Est-ce que le kitsune le savait au moins ? Qu'importe, tout de suite, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait vraiment c'était le sang dans la jugulaire face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et dévoila ses canines avant de les planter dans la chair à sa portée. Un gémissement lui répondit et il savoura le breuvage qui le mènerait à sa perte. Chaque gorgée l'éloignait de la raison mais il ne pouvait se détacher et abandonner ce sang sucré qui remplissait sa bouche.

Naruto s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits quand il sentit une menace s'approcher d'eux. Il distingua cinq chiens de l'enfer et matérialisa cinq queues qu'il envoya dessus pour les éloigner avant de les faire s'agiter autour de lui et Sasuke, s'abreuvant de son sang, pour les protéger. Il refusait que d'autres interrompent leur union mais il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas le lieu approprié. Un lieu où les trois Sannins avaient exigé qu'aucun dérapage n'ait lieu et où tous étaient égaux. Il s'en voulut d'agir ainsi, de s'être laissé emporter et comptait bien faire les choses correctement. Il releva une main qu'il plaça dans les cheveux corbeau, leur douceur ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper une poignée et de tirer pour faire lâcher prise le vampire. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier et il lui grogna dessus pourtant Naruto sourit avant de plonger dans la bouche remplie de son sang. Sa langue rencontra violemment celle du vampire, se goûtant pour la première fois. Le baiser l'électrifia, faisant vraisemblablement monter sa température corporelle et les dents pointues qu'il retraçait du bout de son organe humide lui donnèrent envie de le laisser replonger dans sa chair. Naruto voulait encore être marqué, de partout.

\- Amène-nous ailleurs, souffla-t-il.

Orochimaru n'en revenait pas, son vampire originel, celui qu'il voulait dans son lit, qu'il rêvait de mordre et par lequel il voulait être mordu pour créer un lien éternel venait de s'éclipser avec un kitsune. Jiraya posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami pour calmer sa colère et lui rappeler que Naruto était le seul être surnaturel avec autant de pouvoir que Sasuke. Il jeta quand même un regard inquiet à Tsunade, qui a son tour le rassura du regard. Ce que Naruto avait laissé faire était complètement idiot. Autoriser le vampire le plus instable du monde à boire son sang puissant, pouvant provoquer sa folie et la perte de contrôle était risqué, mais à bien y réfléchir, Naruto était en chaleur et la seule personne capable de le dompter ne pouvait être qu'un originel. Dans un sens, elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était laissé aller. Elle reporta son attention sur la salle qui s'était figée depuis que Sasuke avait mordu dans la peau de Naruto et tapa des mains pour faire reprendre la fête, tranquillisant les sorcières qui s'apprêtaient à les suivre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : avoir confiance en eux.

Kiba sourit de plus belle, avalant son verre d'alcool quand une bourrasque de vent le décoiffa. Signe que Sasuke avait attrapé Naruto pour s'enfuir. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait même pas, se doutant de la fin de cette soirée, dès son début.

Il avait rencontré Naruto un soir de pleine lune, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. A l'époque, le jeune homme était en pleine transformation et avait du mal à maîtriser sa première queue – d'ailleurs, il se disait souvent que s'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de guérir rapidement, il serait encore dans un lit d'hôpital après leur seule nuit passé ensemble. A l'époque, il était un jeune loup-garou. Il n'avait pas l'esprit clair et réfléchis, prenant un gros risque en répondant aux premières chaleurs du kitsune et à sa folie de la pleine lune.

Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait laissé Sasuke le baiser dans la forêt - A ce moment-là, il avait ressenti une telle haine pour ce vampire qui avait blessé les membres de sa meute. Cependant quand il avait vu arrêter le vampire de se battre et se laisser plaquer au sol, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les onyx et y avait lu une culpabilité extrême, une solitude et une tristesse qui avait stoppé sa colère. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit du vampire et ce dernier lui avait répondu, exprimant sa volonté de rendre les armes, définitivement et à jamais. Kiba l'avait rassuré à sa manière, lui crachant au visage que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il réglerait ses problèmes. Sasuke devait assumer et avancer, il était le dernier de son clan, une espèce incontrôlable et il s'agissait de son devoir d'originel d'être à la tête de son espèce car oui, Kiba savait qu'au fond Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laissé en vie alors qu'il savait qu'en le tuant, il ferait disparaître l'espèce entière des vampires, car il ne resterait que ceux que Sasuke avait engendrés. A demi-mot, Kiba lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une personne qui rendrait sa solitude moins grande et qui arriverait à rester à ses côtés sans crainte.

Puis, à son tour Kiba avait baissé les armes, se retransformant en homme pour être sur un pied d'égalité avec le vampire, les effets de la lune et la beauté de Sasuke dans un moment comme celui-là avait eu raison de lui, s'offrant pour calmer leur frénésie. Il n'avait cependant pas autorisé Sasuke à boire son sang même si ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement montré l'envie de le faire mais il avait eu droit à des côtés fêlés à cause de l'étreinte brutale.

Inconsciemment est-ce qu'il pensait à Naruto ? Peut-être. Il les avait vus, tous les deux, dans le même contexte et il avait ressenti le même sentiment dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre. Cette soif, cette envie, cette peur de perdre le contrôle, ce besoin d'y arriver ou de s'abandonner à quelqu'un qui puisse le faire à leur place mais surtout quelqu'un qui pourrait les faire sentir vivants.

\- On y va ?

Kiba revint au présent et tourna la tête vers Hinata, ce vampire qui l'hypnotisait depuis leur rencontre, depuis qu'il l'avait vu tuer l'un des siens pour protéger un innocent. Ce jour-là, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être imprégné d'elle, même s'il s'agissait de sa pire ennemie car il savait qu'un jour son corps effacerait tout souvenir et sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans sa tête et son cœur pour y imposer une autre personne. C'était dans sa nature, il ne pouvait combattre cette loi et ça le terrorisait. Il pouvait ne jamais rencontrer son âme sœur mais il pouvait très bien le faire dans un battement de cils, dans un mouvement de tête, dans un regard de travers.

\- Ne regarde que moi et tout ira bien, lui souffla-t-elle avant de le tirer par la main, l'entraînant avec lui, un sourire à se damner sur les lèvres.

Neji laissa le couple s'éclipser tandis que Tenten, sa chasseuse préférée, vint se coller à lui. Il plongea ses yeux blancs dans ceux noisette qui le regardaient avec gratitude. S'il s'accordait cette soirée de répit, il pouvait bien faire de même avec Kiba et sa cousine. Le vampire n'avait rien contre le loup-garou contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait mais il savait mieux que personne ce que c'était de voir partir la personne qu'on aime car elle était imprégnée par une autre. Bien avant Tenten, cette jeune femme aux deux chignons châtain et fanatique d'armes blanches, il avait été amoureux d'une louve qui l'avait rejeté pour un autre. Il avait été impuissant et meurtri, ne voulant absolument pas que sa cousine ressente une telle peine mais il savait aussi que c'était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler l'amour.

XxX

Le souffle de Naruto se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Sasuke le plaqua contre un mur de pierre froid, déchirant ses vêtements par sa force brute. Il l'avait laissé le traîner hors de cette boite de nuit et maintenant, il se trouvait dans une chambre clichée de vampire. Il se moqua intérieurement. Qui pouvait vivre dans une pièce aussi froide ? Sasuke apparemment mais pas lui. Il y avait des murs en pierre avec de grands rideaux rouges pour se protéger du soleil, des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce et un grand lit avec des draps pourpres, le contour noir. Bref un cercueil modernisé.

\- Ta décoration laisse à désirer, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Je te laisserai la refaire si ça te chante mais là tu as d'autres choses à penser, répondit le vampire en donnant un coup de reins contre le sien, leurs érections entrant en contact. J'ai tellement soif de toi.

Naruto gémit avant de projeter Sasuke sur le lit, prenant place sur lui avec une rapidité digne d'un vampire, ce qu'il n'était pas et qui lui valut un regard surpris. Il sourit de satisfaction. Il ressemblait à pas mal de créatures surnaturelles par sa force, sa rapidité, son pelage, sa façon d'attirer et de se nourrir. Naruto déchira à son tour le haut de son futur amant avant de porter son propre poignet à sa bouche pour le croquer au sang et de le coller à la bouche désireuse du vampire, partant à la découverte du torse pâle.

Sasuke attrapa le poignet du renard qui se trouvait à ses lèvres et le maintint en place tandis qu'il s'abreuvait une nouvelle fois. Il tendit le cou, se cambra légèrement pour savourer. De son autre main, il attrapa une fesse qu'il malaxa, faisant gémir Naruto qui maltraitait son téton durci d'excitation. La bouche dévia dans son cou pour trouver son tatouage qui reçut une attention particulière. Il souleva le poignet pour exprimer son plaisir d'être touché à cet endroit. En réponse, Naruto libéra plus de phéromones, matérialisant une queue qu'il voulut toucher mais sa main passa à travers. Sasuke tendit le bras pour chercher le point de naissance mais se contenta de toucher un point plus chaud dans le bas du dos.

\- Han ~

Le petit cri de plaisir que Naruto ne put retenir ainsi que les fesses qui se relevèrent quand le son dos se creusa, comme pour plus de sensations, indiqua à Sasuke qu'il avait trouvé une zone érogène : la naissance des queues de kyûbi. Deux autres queues se matérialisèrent, faisant tomber à terre les bougies qui s'éteignirent. Il perçut également la ville être plongée dans le noir absolu.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait réellement. Naruto avait provoqué sa folie et lui offrait la possibilité d'y répondre mais uniquement parce que le kitsune pensait que Sasuke pouvait contrôler la sienne. Est-ce qu'il le pouvait réellement ? N'allait-il pas aggraver les choses ?

\- Il faut… que tu calmes mes chaleurs. Que tu y répondes. N-ne les laisse pas me dominer.

Il cessa de réfléchir et inversa leur position en un claquement de doigts. Il sentit des griffes s'accrocher à son torse mais il les retira vivement pour les plaquer au-dessus de la tête blonde. Sans réfléchir il plongea dans la bouche haletante face à lui, mordant au passage la lèvre inférieure pour boire le sang sucré.

Naruto libéra une quatrième queue quand Sasuke l'embrassa passionnément, une passion destructrice pour le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Le vampire mettait tellement d'entrain à le goûter qu'il en perdit la tête, savourant la langue habille qui découvrait ses dents avant de retrouver sa comparse. Sasuke le libéra quand il se calma un court instant, relâchant ses lèvres avant de partir s'attaquer à sa nuque. La langue retraça l'endroit où Sasuke avait enfoncé ses crocs quelques minutes plutôt puis remonta à son oreille. Instantanément, il matérialisa une cinquième queue.

Sasuke se déconcentra quand il sentit le sol trembler, tout comme Naruto entre ses bras.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! ordonna-t-il.

Le vampire repartit contre l'organe auditif qu'il avait compris être une seconde zone érogène. Il la traita comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il commença par son lobe qu'il grignota, retraça le contour de baisers avant de rentrer sa langue dans l'oreille et lui vouer un culte. Naruto n'était plus que frissons sous lui et contre toute attente, le calme reprit place autour d'eux, laissant même une autre queue apparaître sans grabuge. Elles n'existaient pas vraiment mais Sasuke les percevait. A certains moments grâce à ses yeux rouge sang, d'autres fois il les sentait autour d'eux. Quoiqu'il arrive, il reniflait les phéromones du renard tout le temps, ce dernier, inconscient ou non, en libérait de plus en plus, affolant ses sens. Il avait besoin de sang, il n'était toujours pas rassasié. Il descendit sur le torse bronzé dont il s'occupa à peine, son envie de sang devenait trop forte, il devait la calmer, y répondre, l'écouter, s'abandonner à elle. Il pencha la tête sur la hanche de son amant pour la croquer férocement et suça sans réfléchir.

Naruto, qui s'était calmé sous la caresse près de son oreille, laissa peu à peu ses chaleurs reprendre le dessus quand Sasuke l'oublia complètement, bien trop concentré à se nourrir de son sang. N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'ils devaient se nourrir en même temps pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, lui avec du sexe et Sasuke avec son sang mais être délaissé n'était pas intelligent. Il sentit sa raison lui échapper quand la septième queue sortie de son corps. Il devait faire quelque chose avant de blesser son amant.

Sasuke relâcha précipitamment Naruto quand le sang qu'il ingurgita lui brûla la gorge. Il regarda un manteau rouge-orangé grandir sur le corps du kitsune mais ce dernier tentait visiblement de s'en défaire, il bougea tant bien que mal, posant une main sur son torse qu'il repoussa. Son empreinte lui brûla la peau mais Sasuke se laissa allonger comme une marionnette, Naruto montant sur lui, tête bêche, le libérant de son pantalon pour le prendre en bouche. Le vampire se souvint seulement de son érection douloureuse, bien trop absorbé par le sang et gémit de bien être quand l'antre chaud et humide vint le soulager. Aussi vite, tout disparut.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, entendit-il avant de sentir à nouveau la chaleur ardente.

Instinctivement, il répondit à la demande en caressant le sexe au-dessus de son visage. Le manteau arrêta son avancée et quand il prit complètement en main le membre pour commencer des va-et-vient, il se rétracta. Sasuke cala ses mouvements à ceux qu'il sentait sur son corps. Naruto y mettait tout son être, le suçant goulûment, sa bouche salivait avec gourmandise pour mieux faire glisser les lèvres charnues. Le kitsune le traitait tellement bien qu'il voulut rendre la pareille. Sa deuxième main vint trouver la base de ses queues, traçant des petites arabesques qui valurent un gémissement sur son membre et le manteau disparut complètement, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il attendit que Naruto s'abandonne complètement à lui, creusant son dos et poussant ses fesses pour plonger à nouveau ses crocs contre une des cuisses fermes. La huitième queue qu'il sentit apparaître sous ses caresses, lui indiqua que son amant n'avait rien contre une autre séance d'abreuvage.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, Sasuke avait réussi à le tranquilliser mais il sentait sa dernière queue arriver. La pire, celle qui enfermait son esprit dans une cage pour laisser la liberté totale au renard. Contrairement à la peur qu'il avait ressenti avec ses autres partenaires, à juste titre, là, il savait que le vampire saurait parfaitement quoi faire, il comprendrait et agirait rapidement. Sa jambe mordue commença à s'engourdir et trembler, signe que l'aspiration de sang était trop rapide et ne permettait pas à ses veines de l'alimenter aussi vite. Sasuke sembla s'en rendre compte et le libéra, léchant les gouttes qui coulaient. Il eut le droit à une langue taquine qui remonta jusqu'à ses bourses qui reçurent une attention particulière. Puis vive comme un éclair, elle se déplaça sur son anus. Le vampire avait écarté ses lobes pour enfoncer davantage son visage et sa langue à l'intérieur de son corps. Il relâcha le membre mouillé de Sasuke pour crier son plaisir. Il remarqua à peine que ce dernier avait glissé pour se mettre en position assise et avoir plus de manœuvre sur son postérieur. Cela lui permit néanmoins de s'effondrer, la tête et haut du corps contre le matelas, ses hanches maintenues par Sasuke à la hauteur de son visage et son sexe toujours stimulé. Naruto voulait résister pour garder le contrôle mais quand le vampire aspira son anneau de chair par intermittence, il déposa les armes, ouvrit la cage de son animal, le libérant pour se retrouver prisonnier à sa place.

Sasuke ne sut comment l'expliquer mais une sorte de rage hurla dans son crâne et il comprit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se mit derrière Naruto et le pénétra brutalement, il se fit mal mais en fit abstraction et entama ses coups de butoirs. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir, laisser ses envies le guider et surtout ne laisser aucun répit et possibilité de mouvements à son amant. Amant qui ressentait du plaisir ou de la douleur sous son intrusion. La tête légèrement de profil, Sasuke avait vu les cicatrices de Naruto s'accentuer, comme des moustaches, les yeux rouge sang d'un démon, la bouche pourvue de crocs lacérés cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose à déchiqueter.

Il continua de s'enfoncer profondément dans le kitsune qui se débattait, il grogna sous la force qui allait le faire lâcher prise. Furieux et son envie de sang toujours pas rassasiée, bien au contraire, toute cette puissance était en train d'augmenter sa folie, la désirant. Il relâcha une hanche pour empoigner une touffe blonde qu'il écarta sans ménagement, faisant craquer le cou du renard qui s'énerva d'autant plus. Il se pencha, collant son torse au dos d'où les queues semblaient créer une protection et mordit de toutes ses forces dans l'épaule carrée. Il mordit tellement profondément qu'il faillit lui arracher la peau mais la puissance qui déferla dans son corps provoqua sa jouissance.

Stupéfait, Sasuke resta immobile dans sa position, depuis quand boire du sang le mettait dans cet état ? Peut-être était-ce un mélange ? Si cela avait été une autre créature puissante, est-ce qu'il se serait passé la même chose ? Est-ce qu'il jouissait grâce à la puissance, à la personne ou au deux ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit, sous lui, une queue se dématérialiser.

\- Naruto… souffla-t-il contre l'oreille sensible après avoir libéré l'épaule de sa bouche.

L'anneau de chair autour de son sexe se contracta par pression régulière, signe que Naruto éjaculait contre ses draps et une deuxième queue disparue.

Quand Naruto reprit ses esprits, il devina sept queues dans son dos et une chaleur le remplir. Ses jambes cédèrent, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur son ventre, Sasuke le suivant et s'écrasant contre son corps. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de continuer mais le vampire le fit tout seul. Il avait compris. C'était là, toute la difficulté de ses chaleurs, il ne fallait pas les combattre ou les réprimander, non, il fallait y répondre sans arrêt, les stimulant au plus haut point avant de pouvoir les faire redescendre. Plus on se battait contre elles, plus elles devenaient dangereuses. Et il était sûr que la folie de Sasuke fonctionnait de la même façon. Ce dernier le fit encore éjaculer quand il se mut en lui, faisant frictionner son membre contre le matelas. Une queue en moins. Le vampire ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit, il se retira de son corps et comme une marionnette, il se laissa tirer et changer de position. Il se retrouva assis sur les cuisses pâles et son anus abusé par le sexe à demi érigé de son amant mais ça ne suffisait pas.

\- Mords-moi, ordonna-t-il en plaçant son bras entre eux.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et le troua encore. Naruto haleta quand le sexe en lui se durcit comme de la pierre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se pencha en arrière pour que sa prostate soit stimulée. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le vampire. Il le trouva concentré sur son bras, les sourcils froncés dans une délicieuse culpabilité. Le brun s'en voulait de le vider mais Naruto ne craignait rien, il avait bizarrement confiance en Sasuke qui, il en était sûr, saurait s'arrêter. Son corps était tellement réceptif dans ses périodes. Il éjacula une nouvelle fois quand le brun donna un coup de bassin vers le haut puis son corps fut encore rempli d'une chaleur enivrante, faisant disparaître deux autres queues.

Sasuke relâcha le bras blessé pour coller Naruto contre son torse. Leurs têtes dans la nuque de l'autre. Tandis qu'une main pressait une hanche pour obliger le corps du kitsune et plus particulièrement le sexe à se frotter contre son ventre, l'autre prenait place à la base des queues. De délicieux halètements résonnèrent à ses oreilles sous le traitement et il ne put s'empêcher de venir mordre l'oreille près de sa bouche, faisait couler quelques gouttes de sang pour son plus grand plaisir.

Naruto sentit deux autres queues lui faire défaut sous les attouchements, plus elles diminuaient et moins il avait besoin d'être stimulé. Il se laissa basculer sur le dos, reprenant une position sexuelle basique mais qu'il trouva beaucoup plus intime que toutes celles qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter. Il pouvait voir le visage de Sasuke et un tas de sentiments le traversa. Il put y voir du soulagement, de l'envie et du désir. Il y décela encore de la soif qu'il allait offrir avec plaisir. Il sentit deux doigts se présenter à son anus dans une demande muette et il sourit pour l'autoriser à rentrer. Il grimaça légèrement avant d'apprécier la caresse qui se faisait plus fluide grâce à la semence de Sasuke qui sortait petit à petit de son corps. Il se défit d'une autre queue et offrit son cou au vampire. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, sentant les cheveux soigneux caresser son visage avant que sa pomme d'Adam soit délicieusement attaquée. Pouvait-il dire qu'il y ressentait un certain plaisir ? Assurément, quand il ne lui resta plus qu'une seule queue à faire disparaître.

\- Vide moi.

« Comble moi » pensa-t-il.

Une dernière fois, il sentit son corps s'ouvrir pour accueillir Sasuke en lui, se déchirant dans une atroce complaisance. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact éphémère mais tellement puissant qui lui tordait l'estomac. Mon dieu qu'il avait aimé être marqué de partout par cette bouche incontrôlable. Il se laissa aller une dernière fois, laissant son corps amorphe. Il était épuisé, le sommeil le gagnait petit à petit et il cessa de respirer, ses forces l'abandonnèrent en même temps que son sang se faisait aspirer. Sasuke devait s'arrêter, il était en train de lui prendre son dernier relent d'énergie mais Naruto n'était pas assez fort pour lui dire. Il ferma les yeux, ne sentant plus ses membres mais il perçut une chaleur l'envahir et la pression sur sa gorge disparut en même temps. Sasuke éjaculait en lui tout en le libérant. Il prit une bouffée d'air avant de sentir le vampire le prendre dans ses bras en cuillère, nichant son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur. Il sourit et s'endormit sereinement. Tout irait bien.

Il le savait, Sasuke n'allait pas le tuer, contrôlant enfin sa folie avec lui.

XxX

Sur le dos, Sasuke émergea d'un sommeil réparateur, prenant pleinement conscience qu'il avait dérapé hier soir.

Il était parvenu à se contrôler aux côtés de Naruto et en ignorait encore la raison. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir finalement cédé à la tentation, comme le kitsune l'avait incité à le faire ? En se laissant aller ainsi, il avait finalement réussi à ne pas le vider de son sang et à s'arrêter à temps ? Il fallait qu'il creuse tout ça.

Les vampires ne dormaient pas mais lui s'était rendu compte qu'il en avait besoin quand il perdait le contrôle. Malgré tout, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des centaines d'années. Sa gorge lui piquait délicieusement et sa bouche gardait encore un goût de sang sucré, caractéristique de Naruto, le kitsune qui avait partagé son lit mais surtout laissé boire son liquide rouge corporel. Il tourna la tête pour plonger dans les cheveux blé et s'enivrer une fois de plus de son odeur mais il ne la trouva pas. Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que son bras engourdi n'avait plus raison de l'être. Il fronça des sourcils avant de se concentrer sur l'odeur et la chaleur de son amant qui n'avait pas disparu de la pièce, ni même de son corps. Il sentit une masse sur son ventre bouger et releva son cou pour trouver un renardeau à neuf queues recroqueviller sur lui-même. Sasuke distingua à peine la tête plongée dans les queues mais son petit museau ressortait et machinalement, il tendit la main pour le caresser. Il effectua quelques mouvements sur l'arête avant d'entrevoir des yeux dorés dont la pupille était fendue et surlignée par un pelage noir autour des yeux, s'entendant jusque dans ses oreilles. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir son amant dans une telle forme, son originelle, mais il préféra ça que de ne pas l'avoir du tout, il pourrait même l'amener avec lui comme ça. Sasuke arrêta sa caresse sur cette pensée. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui qui parlait ou sa soif de pouvoir sanguin ?

Naruto sentit son amant se réveiller mais cette nuit l'avait épuisé, l'obligeant à reprendre sa forme originelle pour récupérer plus vite. Lui qui pensait se ressourcer en couchant avec le vampire le plus puissant, finalement cela avait été tout le contraire. Sasuke l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Malgré tout, il ressentait un bien-être inexplicable. Jamais au cours de ses chaleurs et obtention de queue, il n'avait été envahi d'un tel apaisement. Le vampire avait réussi à contrôler sa puissance, toute sa puissance, comme personne et il savait qu'il avait réussi à contrôler la folie meurtrière. Le kitsune ne s'imprégnait pas comme les loups-garous mais si ça avait été le cas, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il se serait imprégné de Sasuke. Il s'enroula un peu plus pour se réchauffer dans cette pièce froide avant de sentir des doigts caresser son museau, il savoura le contact discret qu'il le requinqua et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les onyx envoûtants.

\- Tu comptes bientôt partir ?

Aux yeux dorés se transformant en rouge sang, Sasuke comprit son erreur. Il retira vivement ses doigts que le kitsune faillit les arracher avec ses crocs, babines retroussées et à présent plus réveillé que jamais sur ses quatre pattes. Certes, il avait mal formulé sa phrase mais Naruto était vraiment susceptible apparemment. Une pointe d'appréhension naquit en lui en pensant que ça serait peut-être l'unique fois où il se lierait avec cet être et si c'était le cas, il voulait encore en profiter. Seulement il n'avait jamais été adroit avec les mots. Le félin lui tourna le dos, montrant ses neuf queues s'agitant dans tous les sens, les poils bien hérissés mais avant qu'il saute du lit, il le récupéra par la peau de la nuque, comme une mère à son enfant. Il se suréleva d'un coude tandis que de l'autre bras, il ramena Naruto à lui, ayant tout le loisir de le voir se débattre contre sa main, plusieurs queues entourant son poignet. Il s'attendrit devant le spectacle. Ainsi, le kitsune était inoffensif.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver, chibi kyûbi.

Son rictus moqueur se figea quand l'animal entre ses bras s'agrandit en un clignement de paupières. Le renard faisait sa taille à présent, ses jambes et son basin se retrouvèrent bloqués par trois queues, plus grandes également. Les autres se balançaient de droit à gauche tandis que les pattes avant, griffes sorties, sur son torse, le maintenaient immobile. Il déglutit devant la tête de l'animal, montrant sa colère. Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas la forme finale qui était de la taille d'une montagne mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné et de frissonner devant ce pouvoir qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Il calma ses ardeurs avant de ramener précautionneusement une main près de l'oreille animale et doucement, se mit à grattouiller à la naissance. Si l'oreille était une zone érogène chez Naruto en tant qu'humain, il se dit qu'en renard, ça devait être aussi le cas.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais rester encore un peu dans mes bras… murmura-t-il comme un secret.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto relâcha sa prise sur son corps, rangea ses crocs et ses yeux rouges avant de basculer la tête sur le côté pour savourer la caresse. Sasuke se permit de sourire quand le kitsune s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, fermant les yeux et soupirant de bien-être. Les queues s'arrêtèrent de bouger progressivement, effleurant par moments son corps et il eut même droit à un frottement de museau contre son nez. Tout en continuant ses grattouilles, sa deuxième main vint caresser l'animal, partant de la tête fine jusqu'à la base de ses queues et il répéta l'opération sans compter, laissant le temps s'écouler.

Sentant le désir s'éveiller une nouvelle fois dans son corps grâce aux caresses stratégiques du vampire, Naruto se redressa avant de se pencher dans le cou pâle pour lécher le tatouage puis créa un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres fines qu'il goûta.

\- Naruto… Je ne suis pas zoophile.

Il rigola intérieurement avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Son bassin trouva celui de Sasuke et il fit rencontrer leurs érections naissantes. Il sourit, satisfait. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à avouer son désir pour sa vraie forme mais elle lui faisait quand même de l'effet.

\- Je vois ça, se moqua-t-il ironiquement.

Sasuke agrippa ses hanches, donnant un coup de bassin significatif et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, retenant un gémissement. Même en absence de chaleurs, Naruto se rendit compte que le vampire le mettait dans tous ses états, décuplant ses sens. Il agissait comme une électrolyse permettant d'en créer mais il savait que Sasuke serait le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Naruto se pencha sur Sasuke, laissant couler son sang sur les lèvres froides mais contre toute attente, le vampire s'essuya et fit la même chose avec sa blessure.

\- Cette fois, je veux m'imprégner de toi et non, de ton sang.

Le cœur du kitsune rata un battement avant de partir dans une course effrénée. Il savait que Sasuke entendait son organe vital s'emballer et il se demanda s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, les plus profondes. Il l'avait laissé boire son sang après tout et selon les légendes, ça lui offrait ce pouvoir. Naruto avait été comblé par le vampire, toute la nuit, ce dernier l'avait marqué comme sien, lui, le laissant boire son essence vitale comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde alors que ça signifiait bien plus dans ce monde de créatures surnaturelles. Ça signifiait un lien profond, surtout si l'échange sanguin était partagé.

\- Fais-le, entendit-il.

Sasuke tomba dans les océans de son amant, toutes les nuances qu'il voyait, témoignaient des sentiments contradictoires. Est-ce que Naruto avait vraiment bien entendu mais surtout compris le sens des deux mots qu'il avait prononcés ? Le vampire qu'il était ne devrait sûrement pas autoriser une telle chose, ses parents renaîtraient de leurs cendres, d'horreur ou de joie, s'ils savaient qu'il offrait l'unique lien qu'il possédait. Même lui avait du mal à croire que les mots sortaient bien de sa bouche alors qu'il avait passé des années à rejeter tout le monde. Voilà qu'après une nuit avec ce kitsune et il voulait passer toute son éternité avec.

\- C'est ce que je veux alors fais-le, répéta-t-il, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il cligna des yeux et, devant lui, Naruto redevint le majestueux renard à neuf queues. Il avait encore la possibilité de refuser mais au lieu de quoi, il tourna la tête sur le côté, offrant son cou, à la merci totale de cet être aussi puissant que lui. Il frissonna quand la langue rappeuse de l'animal retraça son tatouage puis retint une plainte quand les crocs lacérés s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa peau.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, bercer par les battements de cœur de Naruto qui ne cessaient d'accélérer quand il aspirait son sang froid et par ses pensées qui faisaient écho aux siennes.

« Éternellement liés »

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteure:_**

 _Joyeux SasuNaru Day !_


End file.
